ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Technocracy
Formula question Are we sure the formula is correct ? Because when I use my numbers, the result does not match the number I see in game. I see +22.3165% increase rather than +23%. Jeahra 16:32, May 26, 2012 (UTC) : I am 100% positive on these formulas. : Which formula are you talking about? Neither one come out to 22% nor 23% -- Helping hands gains 20% more production and your Research points are increased by 5%. : -- 00:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant the Research Points formula. My numbers are: :* 872 scientists :* Science future level 2 (18% = 2 + 4 + 8 + 2*2) :* Technocracy (5%) :Using the formula (1080.408 = 872 * 1,05 * 1,18) or (1072.56 = 872 * (1 + ( 5 + 18) / 100)) gives a different result than what I see on my research adviser (1066.6). Am I making an error, or the is adviser wrong? Jeahra 07:59, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Are you sure you do not have Corruption in your cities ? Warrior fr 08:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :: 872 scientists ::: 0.18 (18%) from Futures level 2 = ( 2 + 4 + 8 + 2 + 2 ) ::: 0.05 (5%) from Technocracy ::: 0.23% (18% + 5%) Total increase :: 872 * 1.23 = :: :: As Warrior fr asked - You sure there is no corruption and you do have Technocracy as your government? I if yes (no corruption and do have technocracy) then I am going to say the game display is wrong for the government at this time. :: I am now a Democracy so I am not getting percent (%) increases. I get for each CT I own and my numbers come out correctly. :: When I did have Techno, pre-patch 0.5.0 the numbers did come out perfectly as well. :: :: -- 13:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Doh! Good call, I do have corruption (8.33% - yes thats 12 towns) in one of my academy towns. This affects 134 scientists, and my idea of how corruption should effect the outcome is flawed. :: 134 * 1.23 * 91.67% = Incorrect. It needs to give :: 738 * 1.23 = :: Total = :: This "issue" came about when I was checked if Democracy wasnt a better choice and couldnt get the +5% bonus to fit. Jeahra 19:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : If you have corruption from anarchy, then all 12 towns should be in anarchy, 30 minutes per each town you own, 1 town alone should not have corruption, because you can not build a higher level Palace/GR. -- 20:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : I am re-reading the boards about Technocracy and now I think the formula I gave you (on this talk page) is wrong and the formula I had posted on the main page was right. -- 20:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Using your original number of 872 scientists : 872 scientists : x 1.18 (18% cumulative increase) from Futures level 2 = ( 2 + 4 + 8 + 2 + 2 ) : = from researches : x 1.05 (5% multiplicative increase) from Technocracy (Technocracy is multiplicative and not cumulative as I used it up above) : = after Technocracy is figured in : : Now lets figure in your corruption numbers : : 134 corrupted scientists : x 1.18 (18% cumulative increase) from Futures level 2 = ( 2 + 4 + 8 + 2 + 2 ) : = from researches : x 1.05 (5% multiplicative increase) from Technocracy : = after Technocracy is figured in : x .9167 (8.33% - corruption decrease) : = after corruption : : : 738 uncorrupted scientists : x 1.18 (18% cumulative increase) from Futures level 2 = ( 2 + 4 + 8 + 2 + 2 ) : = from researches : x 1.05 (5% multiplicative increase) from Technocracy : = after Technocracy is figured in : + from corrupted scientists : = which rounds up to which is what I think you said your Research Adviser was saying you should have. : The formula I had posted on the main page was correct and with your corruption all is correct! -- 21:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Problem solved and thanks for the doing the maths ! Warrior fr 00:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC)